memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Yorktown (Constitution class)
:For the mirror universe counterpart, see ISS Yorktown. | registry = NCC-1704 (initial), NCC-1717 (commission) | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | launched = reference stardate 1/9005 | status = missing(stardate 2/11) | icon1 = | altimage = ent1701phase2.jpg }} The USS ''Yorktown'' was a Federation starship, a class I/class IX heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the 23rd century. Service history and disposition The Yorktown (with an assigned registry number of NCC-1704) was one of the initial batch of Constitution-class starships that were ordered for Starfleet appropriation on stardate 0965. She was built to Mk I specifications and entered service on reference stardate 1/9005, she was also assigned a different registry number, NCC-1717. ( , ) At this time (circa 2249), Captain Christopher Pike assumed command of the Yorktown, with Number One serving as his first officer. Pike commanded the Yorktown for just over two years before assuming command of the in 2251. ( }}) The Yorktown was later under the command of Matthew Decker, with Anne Gauvreau as first officer. Captain Von Holtzbrinck took command after Decker went to command the . ( }}) Captain Evan Foster commanded the Yorktown for fifteen years from 2254 to 2269. By the middle of the 2260s, the Yorktown — a veteran of several battles against the Klingons — had already undergone seven refits, and was showing signs of general wear-and-tear. Yet, she still maintained a strong reputation for reliability and performance in the Federation Starfleet. ( ) Around stardate 2/0308, the Yorktown was refit to Mk III ( ) specifications. ( ) In 2263, Yeoman transferred to the Yorktown from the Constellation. ( }}) In the early 2260s, Cadet Pavel Chekov took the Kobayashi Maru Test in a simulation of the Yorktown. ( ) In 2267, the Yorktown was on a patrol along the Federation-Klingon border in the area near the Kraith space station. Admiral Herbert Solow ordered the Yorktown to send an extraction team, led by Lieutenant Fenig, to the station to rescue Ambassador Robert Fox and his diplomatic team. ( ) In 2268, the Yorktown was transporting vaccines for a plague on Theta VII. The Yorktown was to rendezvous with the to transfer the supplies, but the Enterprise was combating the Dikironium cloud creature. ( ) Shortly afterwards, the Yorktown was transporting the secret weapon Excalibur. Renegade Andorians damaged the ship in an attack. ( ) [[file:uSS Yorktown bridge.jpg|thumb|right|In 2270, the USS Yorktown s bridge is destroyed during a Klingon attack near the Romulan Neutral Zone.]] Around 2270, the Yorktown was under the command of Number One (i.e., Commodore Robbins, Christopher Pike's former first officer). The ship was sent on a top-secret mission by Starfleet Command to probe the Romulan Neutral Zone in order to assess a suspected military buildup stemming from the Klingon-Romulan alliance, and to test out the stolen Romulan cloaking device aboard ship. During the mission, the starship's bridge section was completely destroyed by a collision with a piece of Commander Kor's D7-class battlecruiser. However, the entire bridge crew was beamed aboard a nearby Romulan Bird-of-Prey (along with Kor's crew), and the timely intervention of both a Starfleet task force as well as the Organians saved the ship when the Klingon-Romulan alliance broke apart. ( ) In 2270, the Yorktown ''was one of a small group of starships, including the , , and , that assisted the in preventing an experimental transwarp engine from falling into the hands of terrorists. ( ) In 2270, the ''Yorktown was also a participant in the battle of Caleb IV. ( ) thumb|left|''Yorktown'' at [[Alpha Tau IV in 2272.]]In 2272, while under the command of Number One during a visit to Sigma Thernia 3B, a landing party observed simple insects and invertebrates displaying complex behaviors. Within a week, three officers demonstrated unusually high levels of engineering creativity, one of whom wasn't on the landing party. The first two died, as if their brains had burned out. ( ) Yorktown rescued Leonard McCoy, Jon Mikael Duncan, , Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln from Alpha Tau IV. ( ) While he was aboard, McCoy assisted Yorktown's chief medical officer Christine Chapel with two mysterious deaths, discovering that intelligences encoded within DNA on Sigma Thernia 3B had inadvertently been behind the inflicted crew's inspirations. Doctor Charles Gibney thought of a way to communicate with the intelligences by suppressing their host's neural functions, and McCoy was able to established contact. The intelligences apologized for the accidental deaths of the two crew and agreed to limit their activity until they could be returned to Sigma Thernia 3B. ( ) In 2286, the Yorktown was along the route of the Whale Probe and was rendered powerless and with barely any life support emergency reserves. Power was (presumably) restored when the Whale Probe returned power to the , and the rest of the vehicles disabled by it. ( ) Sunak served aboard the Yorktown in 2293; in 2373, his son, Tuvok, remembered receiving a message on the from his father aboard the Yorktown that year. ( , ) On stardate 2/1102, the Yorktown was ordered to be scrapped and decommissioned by Starfleet. When the ship was finally decommissioned, she was restored to her original configuration, but because her bridge was badly damaged, the original bridge of the was installed instead. Following the completion of restoration work, the Yorktown was declared a museum piece, and by 2370, she was attached to Starbase 178. ( ;; ; }}) :In the TOS short story "Night Whispers" (published in the ''Enterprise Logs anthology), it is mentioned that a brand-new USS Yorktown was currently under construction as of the events surrounding the V'Ger crisis, in 2273. It is entirely possible that the Yorktown seen up through Romulans: Schism was decommissioned after the events of that storyline, repaired, and sent to the Starbase 178 museum, with a completely new ship entering service just a few years later. This could provide an explanation for the movie-refit style bridge seen in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, and the fact that the starship stolen by Scotty in 2371 was still in the TOS television-series configuration.'' In 2371, Captain Montgomery Scott managed to steal the Yorktown from Starbase 178 so that he could travel into Romulan space and rescue Ambassador Spock, who had been taken hostage by the Romulans. In order to get across the Romulan Neutral Zone, Scott installed the cloaking device that the Enterprise had stolen in 2268 (which was being used as a museum exhibit). Unfortunately, Scott and the Yorktown were captured by the Romulans and sent to Outpost 43. With the help of Commander William T. Riker and Lieutenant Commanders Data and La Forge of the , Scott was able to escape and they were eventually able to rescue Spock. Although the Yorktown suffered significant damage in the resulting battle with the Romulans, the Enterprise-D was able to save the starship, and she was eventually repaired and returned to Starbase 178. ( }}) :The Star Trek app states that served aboard the ''Yorktown; however, it does not give a year — hence it is unclear if the time was before, during, and/or after the alternate reality split, and thus if it is even the same ship.'' USS Yorktown personnel *Commanding officer: **Captain Christopher Pike (2248-?) **Captain Matthew Decker (until 2260) **Captain Von Holtzbrinck (2260 - ?) **Captain Evan Foster ** Number One **Captain Issac Garrett (2270) **Captain Joel Randolph *First officer: **Lieutenant Commander Maria Sanchez *Science officer: **Lieutenant Sandra Vashenka *Chief medical officer: **Lieutenant Joesph Two Rivers *Doctor: **Christine Chapel *Chief engineer: **Lieutenant Micheal Akumi *Helmsman: **Lieutenant Alban D'wara *Communications officer: **Sigrid Thursen *Chief of security: **Lieutenant Sudek * unknown **Sunak (2293) Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances * Star Trek: The Original Series ** The Wounded Sky ** Battlestations! * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** * Romulans: Schism References * Star Trek: The Original Series ** ** The Disinherited ** ** The Kobayashi Maru * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** Relics * Star Trek: Vanguard ** External link * category:federation starships category:23rd century Federation starships category:constitution class starships category:achernar class starships category:enterprise class starships